


The Aftermath

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: Lost Loki [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Innocent Loki, Loki and Thor are related, Loki is not adopted, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Poor Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape Aftermath, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Loki and his family deal with the aftermath of the party.





	The Aftermath

Loki was still cowering against the wall with the curtain now hiding his face when the police came. The party had soon ended after Fandral had called the police and warned everyone to run. The senior who lived at the house was pissed at first, until Fandral had quietly told him what happened in the pool house and he had grown pale and said nothing, just let the police in and showed them to the pool house and headed back inside the house. The police had immediately arrested the man, who the senior said he did not know, who was still groggy from the hits from Thor. But he did make a point in leering and blowing a kiss at Loki's hidden and cowering form, prompting Thor to lunge at him and be held back by Fandral. Loki had frozen at the noises and held completely still until he heard footsteps fading away and looked up to see only Thor and Fandral, staring at him. Loki flinched and turned his face away from them and grew tenser when he heard someone approaching.

"Here." It was Fandral and Loki reluctantly turned to see him holding out his slightly dirtied hoodie and a pair of sweatpants that Loki could tell would be baggy on him. He didn't care. He took them silently from Fandral and did his best to put them on while still wrapped in the curtain. He had just zipped up the hoodie when two police officers came back.

"You three, follow us." The older one says beckoning to all of them.

"What for?" Thor asks as he move slightly closer to Loki who has his hands deep inside of the pockets of his hoodie and who seems to be in slight pain.

"He needs to go to the hospital and we have questions for you and your friend to answer." The officer responds and moves towards Loki but stops when he see's him flinching and then wince and hiss as something hurts him. The officer gives him a pitying look and turns to Thor and Fandral and says, "Come along now."

Fandral immediately moves and follows the other officer while Thor turns to Loki who starts to walk but stops to bend forward a little and pants a little. "Loki?" Thor moves to grab his elbow but Loki shouts at him and Thor pulls his hand back. Neither Thor or the officer move to try to help Loki despite the fact that he's clearly in pain but he's also too terrified to allow anyone near him or to touch him. Loki sinks into the passenger seat of one of the cop cars and hisses out a low breath as Thor climbs into the back, his eyes locked onto Loki.

The older officer climbs in and he turns to Thor and says, "Hospital first and I need your parents number to call them myself." Thor nods, his eyes still on Loki, and Loki merely tunes them out.

<><><><>

"So, what happened?" The officer asks Thor and Fandral who are sitting out in the waiting room, Loki having been taken away to be looked over and to have a rape kit done on him, at least that's what the nurse had told him when they whisked Loki away.

"There was a big party for all the seniors graduating and we wanted to go." Thor answers.

"And why was a fourteen year old there?"

"I was the one who insisted we bring him with us." Fandral spoke up and grimaced when the officers narrowed their eyes at him.

"Our parents are gone for the weekend, visiting my sick aunt. They left me in charge and Loki, my brother, he was grounded. He would play these huge pranks around the house when he's left alone and the clean up was always too much and he never cleaned it up himself. So our parents said Loki wasn't allowed to stay home alone anymore and I wasn't allowed to leave him alone for whatever reason. We wanted to go to the party so I had to bring him with me." Thor explained now wishing they'd never gone to that party.

"So you brought your fourteen year old brother to a party that was filled with nothing but much older kids who were drinking, underage drinking at that, and you did what? Just left him alone while you two had fun?" The older officer asked and Thor winced and felt even guiltier because that's  _exactly_ what he had done.

"I told him not to drink anything, especially if he didn't serve it himself. I told him not to pick fights or cause trouble. I told him to find an empty room, lock it, and stay there until I got him. I don't know what happened." Thor explained but he knew it just sounded like he was making excuses for himself.

"Of course you don't, you left your brother unattended and some pervert snuck his way into that house, found the only minor in that house alone and unattended, and, well you saw what he did to him." Thor clenched his fists together.

"I didn't want  _that_ to happen." He said through clenched teeth.

"But it did, that's our point. Your brother was attacked and soon we'll know how badly he was hurt. Now, give us your parents contact information. You might be eighteen but you are not your brother's guardian and you did a poor job of watching over him tonight." Thor flinched at those words but didn't argue and gave them both their numbers and waited for news on Loki.

<><><><>

Loki was lying on the hospital bed with the blankets thrown over him, they had already cleaned the cut above his eye and lip. After two hours they were finally done with the rape kit and had allowed Loki to lie down. He immediately hid under the blanket, not wanting to see his own body anymore. He was covered in bruises from his face, his neck, his upper arms and wrists, his waist and hips, and his thighs and his butt, apparently, and on one ankle. He also had a few on his ribs, stomach, and back from when he was punched. And his ass hurt so badly. He wanted to cry, to disappear, to just be gone.

There was a soft knock on the door and Loki peered his head out from under the blanket to see the doctor, a female doctor the officers had requested for him, enter with was most likely his results. "Hello Loki." She said softly and Loki was glad she didn't ask how he was feeling. Loki made to sit up but hissed and pain and remained lying down instead.

The doctor looked at him sadly as she said, "I would advise you try not to sit up for a while. You have some tearing and a few internal bruising, for that reason we're keeping you over night. We did also ran some STD's test and you're clear of that. I also have a salve for you here to help with the pain." She held out the salve and Loki took it, frowning when he realized where he was supposed to apply this. "Will you want me to inform your brother on how you're doing?' She asked and Loki nodded. "The officers are also asking for your results, that is if you intend to press charges, if not, I'm not required to tell them."

"I don't care. Tell them whatever." Loki said in an emotionless tone and hid under the blanket again. He waited to hear the doctor leave but she didn't. 

"Loki, I'm sorry, but I need you to tell me what happened." The doctor said and Loki tensed up under the blanket. "Would you like your brother to be here with you?" She asked.

Loki sat up in the bed, ignoring the pain in his butt and shouted, "No!" The doctor didn't flinch at Loki's shout, just waited for Loki to lie back down and calm down.

"Could you tell me now."

Loki shook his head and his slim shoulders started trembling and he started wiping at his eyes furiously as he fought the tears that were threatening to fall. "No. I, I can't. Not alone."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want your brother around?" The doctor asked again and when Loki nodded she went to get Thor.

<><><><>

"Thor?"

Thor looked up at the doctor as she approached and stood up. "How's my brother?" He asked.

"He's got quite a few bruises across his body and he has some tearing and internal bruising from where he was penetrated, I gave him a salve that should help with the pain. We also did some STD's tests on him and he's clean. He also wants you to be in the room with him while he tells me what exactly happened to him."

Thor had been quiet while he took in everything that the doctor told him, he felt deep anger when she mentioned Loki being penetrated and wished that Fandral hadn't stopped him from killing that bastard, but he looked up when he heard the last part.

"Loki wants me to be there with him?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Yes, he seems too distraught and he says he can't talk about it alone. He wants you there, now follow me." 

Thor moved to follow her but turned to look back at Fandral when he asked, "Should I go?"

Thor stared at his friend and felt thankful that Fandral had stayed by his side since they had first started to look for Loki but he hadn't stopped to think how Fandral might have felt. He knew he blamed himself for what happened to Loki as well, he felt guilty for being the one to suggest they bring Loki in the first place, and just like Thor he had left Loki on his own. But it wasn't Fandral's fault, it was Thor's and Thor's alone for not being a good older brother to Loki when he most needed him to. And it was Fandral who had called the police, who brought Loki clothes when his were found to be torn, who answered the questions Thor could not, and who stopped Thor from being locked up by stopping him from killing the bastard. But Fandral didn't need to stay, the officers said he was free to leave and Thor didn't need comfort, he needed to be the one comforting Loki.

"Yes, you can leave Fandral, and thank you, for everything you've done." Thor responded and Fandral looked awkward as he stood up.

"Don't mention it, it's as much my fault for wanting to go to that party so damn much. Tell, tell Loki I'm sorry and I hope he'll be okay." Fandral left before Thor could say anything and he turned towards the doctor who was still waiting for him.

As they walked towards Loki's room they were stopped by the two officers. They wanted to hear the results of Loki's rape kit and injuries. The doctor shook her head and said, "I cannot go into full detail of that until after I speak with the boy's parents and they decide what to do."

The officers nodded their heads, they couldn't make an official case until they spoke to both Loki and his parents either. One of them asked, "Did you find enough evidence to prosecute, though? Can you tell us that?"

The doctor nodded grimly and said, "We found semen in his rectum and in his mouth as well. We also found some dried blood and skin flakes under the boy's fingernails and they were tested and they're not his. We," the doctor sighed before continuing, "we also ran the semen and skin flakes we got from Loki and ran them through our systems and we found a match to the man, we haven't shown the picture of him to Loki but were confident he'll identify him as his rapist. What bothers us is that he showed up on the registry for known pedophiles."

Both the officers and Thor looked at the doctor at that and one officer asked, "How did a pedophile manage to get to a party?" He then turned to Thor and said, "You said that party was meant for only graduating seniors."

"It was," Thor insisted, "neither Fandral or me recognized him and neither did the guy who's house the party was thrown at. I don't know if anyone else from the party knew him, but Loki definitely did not."

"We'll have to look into that when we question him next. Did you get a detail report of what happened from the minor yet?" The officers asked.

"Not yet, I was about to ask him but, again, I cannot tell you until both Loki and his parents give me permission to do so." The doctor said.

"We already contacted their parents, they should be here in a few hours and we gave them our contact info for if they choose to press charges and persecute."

"If I do I will send you the results of his rape kit and everything else you'll need." The doctor promised and the officers nodded at her before turning to Thor who looked back at them nervously.

"We are giving you a warning for the underage drinking we know you did and the endangering of a minor, unintentional or not. Your parents suggested you learned your lesson and we will all hope you did." The older officer said and glared briefly at Thor before leaving. Thor felt a cold weight settle in his stomach. Endangering of a minor? It was true that Thor's decision to bring Loki along and his leaving Loki alone and not looking for him until he decided to leave was what led this to happen, but he truly didn't mean it to. But it still did.

"Loki, I brought your brother with me and your parents are in their way." The doctor said in a gentler tone and Thor followed in after her and his eyes looked for his brother. He was hiding under the blankets, letting only his head like out, and he looked so small, frail, and broken.

"Why are they coming? Loki asked, meaning their parents.

"They had to be told of what happened to you Loki, you were, in all sense, attacked. They want to know that you are okay and the officers will need to know whether you and your parents decide to press charges."

"Isn't that supposed to be for me to decide?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but you are a minor so your parents need to agree to it as well." The doctor said and Loki sniffed wetly and Thor went to him and was glad that Loki didn't flinch away or shout at him when he sat on the bed and pulled him into his arms. Loki did hiss and Thor loosened his grip, he didn't know how much of Loki's body was covered in bruises and he remembered that the doctor told him he had some tearing and internal bruising so sitting up will no doubt pain him. But Loki merely clung to him, hiding his face in the crook of Thor's neck and gripping the back of his shoulders tightly as a sob wracked through his slim body.

"I'm here Loki, I'm here now." Thor murmured and he hoped it soothed Loki. It seemed to.

"Loki," the doctor said softly and Thor rubbed his back carefully when he felt Loki stiffen, "I need you to tell me what happened. Take your time."

Loki sucked in a huge breath and released it, his breath brushing hotly against Thor's neck.

"Okay." He said in a small voice and pulled away from Thor's embrace but allowed him to hold onto both his hands with his as he began to recall what happened.

<><><><>

Loki had found one of the rooms empty, it appeared to be a guest room, so Loki had gone in and locked it like Thor had told him to. There was a t.v. so he had turned it on and laid down in the bed. He had been watching some movie he didn't know the name off when it finished and he was bored, hungry, thirsty, and he wanted to leave. He checked his phone to text Thor only to find that it had died, he hadn't gotten a chance to charge it before they left. He groaned and got up to look for Thor and Fandral and make them take him home.

When he walked back into the party it was to a chaos of noises and people bumping into each other and drinking. He tried looking for Thor but he became overwhelmed by all the people and went to the kitchen  where it was, surprisingly, the least crowded. He was raiding the fridge for something to drink and something to eat and was thinking he'd just go back to that guest room and wait for Thor or Fandral to come looking for him when he felt a tap in his shoulder.

He thought at first it might have been Thor or Fandral, as everyone else at the party had been basically ignoring him, so he turned around and smacked someone on the stomach as hard as he could, it wasn't Thor or Fandral. Loki had apologized and the guy had merely laughed, saying it was his fault for sneaking up on him. He struck up a conversation with Loki and he had kept him company and they had talked for quite a while. He had told Loki that he was here visiting his family, who were neighbors, for his younger cousins graduation. He had then asked Loki who he was here with and Loki had grumpily answered that his big brother and his friend had dragged him with him and he was trying to look for them so they could leave, he was bored. So the guy, he never said his name despite asking for Loki's. He had offered to help Loki look for them and he had taken him up on his offer, he thought he was a nice guy. He wasn't.

They had walked through the house, Loki looking and the guy constantly offering Loki a drink and trying to get him to drink but Loki was not interested in drinking and he was growing tired of the guy and was thinking of ditching him when he felt a tight grip on his upper arm and he was turned around to see the guy staring intently at him. Loki had tried to pull his arm free and had asked him what he was doing when the guy looked around and then pulled Loki close to him and had forced a kiss on him, shoving his tongue down Loki's throat. Loki had grunted in shock and tried to push him off of him, feeling slightly confused and a little afraid and was looking desperately around for Thor or for Fandral or for anyone to notice Loki struggling against a man twice his size.

Eventually the guy had pulled away and Loki had tried to get away but the guy had merely laughed at his attempts to get away and had started dragging Loki towards the back door. Loki had begun to panic slightly and he remembered calling out for Thor when he got punched in the stomach hard enough that he had bent forward and he had been wheezing when he was dragged out of the back door. Loki had tried catching his breath while still trying to break free from his grip and as much as he hated it he was starting to beg for him to let him go and screaming as loud as he could for Thor or Fandral, but it was useless, the music was too loud and the guy simply didn't care. 

Loki had managed to get his arm free and he had quickly turn to ran back into the crowd of people and staying there when he was yanked back roughly from the hood of his sweater and Loki had shouted out trying to wriggle free. He had managed to pull free of his sweater, but now the guy was angry and he had growled as he grabbed Loki by his hair and pulled sharply causing Loki to cry out and tears to spring to his eyes. He was then grabbed by the waist and was lifted off his feet and carried towards what looked like a pool house. Loki squirmed and tried begging again to be let go, but he merely pulled the door open and threw Loki in who landed roughly on the ground and felt a heavy weight land on top of him and Loki started to fight to get free but a tiny part of him knew it was hopeless and let out a pathetic little sob when he felt hands groping at him and he just froze. He couldn't fight him, he was much bigger and stronger then him. Loki shut his eyes tightly as he felt his clothes being torn from him and when Loki started squirming and fighting to get loose again he would get punched at or pinned tightly to the ground and he cried out when he felt something hot and hard pressing into him and it  _hurt_ and Loki gritted his teeth as he felt the tears fall and tried to stifle his pained sounds as he waited for this to end.

"Oh, you're a good one." 

<><><><>

Loki had stopped speaking, his shoulders were hunched, his face looked paler and his teeth were clenched in a grimace, and his hands underneath Thor's were curled so tightly he could feel his nails biting into his palms. Thor tried to loosen Loki's fists but Loki made no sign that he had noticed Thor's efforts.

"Loki?" The doctor said softly and both Loki and Thor turned to look at her. "Can you tell me how often he forced himself on you?" Loki shook his head and said, "I, I don't really know... It felt like I was stuck in that pool house with him for, uh, for an hour, maybe a little more, b-before I noticed that... that Thor was there..." Loki had pulled his hands away from Thor and he curled up on his side, facing Thor but he pulled the blanket up to cover his face.

"Can you tell me what he did to you, Loki? You don't have to go into great detail, just a general idea." The doctor said calmly when she noticed Loki tensing up again and Thor had placed his hand gently on Loki's head, Loki flinched violently but he didn't pull away so Thor began to smooth out his hair.

"I, I tried not to focus... too much on... on what he did," Loki said faintly, "but he would generally switch from... from forcing himself in me, touching himself while, while touching me, and forcing me t-to touch him. Whenever I tried to fight him he would beat me around the face, or punch me where he could reach, or choke me... so I kept giving in and kept waiting for it to end. It felt like it took forever to end. It all hurt so badly." Loki sniffed.

Thor pulled back the blanket, before thinking better of it, and looked down at his little brother. Loki flinched but just stayed curled up, hiding himself and Thor took a good, long, look at all of the visible bruises that stood out vividly on his brother's pale skin. He felt the anger and disgust rise in him again, but he merely covered Loki again and stayed seated.

"All right Loki, I won't question you any longer. You've been very brave and you can rest now, I'll send your parents in when they arrive." The doctor said and left the brothers alone.

"Loki-"

"I don't want to talk about it Thor, please." Loki interrupted as he curled up into a tighter ball.

"All right, just rest little brother, I won't leave you alone again." Thor promised and stroke Loki's hair soothingly, trying to lull him into sleep but Loki wasn't sure he'd be able to but he appreciated his brother's effort nonetheless. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep, maybe that would help him get away from reality, even if it was just for a moment.

<><><><>

Frigga rushed into the hospital with Odin right behind her. They had asked for Loki and headed to where his room was and they stepped through the door to find Thor sitting on a chair by Loki's bed and Loki curled up on the bed facing towards Thor. Frigga's heart broke as she saw the cuts and bruises on her youngest's face and saw the grimace on his face as he slept.

"Oh, Loki." Frigga whispered and walked towards his sleeping form. Thor, who had looked up at his mother's voice, got up from the chair and moved out of the way so his mother could sit by Loki. Frigga rubbed her hand gently across Loki's forehead and Loki whimpered and scrunched up his nose. Frigga shushed him gently and rubbed his hair soothingly and whispered, "Hush Loki, it's okay, you're all right, you're safe," Frigga turned towards Odin and Thor and said, "I want to speak with the doctor."

"I'll go get her." Thor said.

"I'll go with." Odin replied and followed Thor out.

Once they were a few paces away from Loki's hospital room Odin grabbed Thor by the shoulder and spun him around to face him. "What happened?" Thor looked away from his father's face as he explained. Odin waited until he was done speaking before he hit Thor on the shoulder.

"What were you thinking? We left you in charge and this is what you do? You were supposed to watch Loki, Thor. And look what happened." Odin snarled and went to look for a doctor who could tell him information on Loki with Thor following dejectedly behind. They eventually found the doctor and Odin spoke with her before leading her back to Loki's room to speak with Frigga. Frigga refused to leave Loki's side so she and the doctor spoke quietly so as not to disturb Loki. Once Frigga's questions were all answered and she was reassured that Loki would be physically fine she thanked the doctor and turned her attention back to him. Odin also thanked the doctor and went to bring up another chair to sit by Loki as well as merely stared at him as he tried to sleep but both Frigga and Odin could tell he was having a restless sleep. Thor merely hung in the back.

<><><><>

They had insisted on pressing charges and Odin had gotten their best lawyer on the job.

The trial was set for two weeks after the party and Loki's skin still showed signs of the bruises. Loki hadn't wanted to go at first, he was afraid of facing him, but he knew that he had to, that he had to give his testimony. The lawyer had warned him and his parents that they would be questioning Loki the most since he was the victim but since he was also a minor and his attacker was a twenty three year old man they wouldn't attack him with accusations like they did with most rape victims.

Loki was still nervous when he was called up. He did what the lawyer, his parents, and Thor suggested which was to just answer the questions the best he could and to avoid letting his eyes drift to  _him_. And he had managed to do it. The questions were difficult to answer and more then once Loki felt like throwing up but he did his best and he was dismissed. But then  _he_ started to speak and that's when Loki couldn't keep it together. Hearing him say how he had gone to that party hoping to find someone to fuck only to be disappointed that they were all mostly seventeen, eighteen, or even nineteen years old. How he had thought about just settling for one of the smaller girls when he had spotted Loki. He talked about how pretty he had found Loki with the pale and smooth skin, dark hair, and slim body. How he had talked to Loki and gotten him on his own into that pool house and did what anyone would do.

Thor had started noticing how pale Loki had gotten and when he turned to check on him he saw that he was starting to turn green. He grabbed the trash bin, that he had pulled up next to him just in case, and handed it to Loki who took it and threw up violently in it. It was after that that the judge suggested that Loki should step out, that he didn't have to be in the courtroom any longer. So Thor had pulled Loki up and dragged him to the restroom where Loki finished throwing up. Thor had locked the restroom so no one else could get in and stood by the door to give Loki a sense of privacy as he heard Loki dry heaving and gasping for breath. But when he heard a solid thud against the stall Thor moved.

"Loki?" He called and saw Loki sitting on the floor of the stall with his knees drawn up and back pressed against the door. "Loki?"

"I can't," Loki moaned, "I can't do this, I can't deal with it! It hurts! It hurts to think about, to remember. I try not to but I can't help it, the memories won't go away. The dirty feeling inside me won't go away and I still have all these bruises on me to constantly remind me what happened. He, he  _used_ me. He hurt me, he raped me, and he didn't care, doesn't care. I don't want to deal with this anymore... I want to forget. I want it to go away."

Thor sat down on the other side of the stall door and let his head hit it as he let out a quiet sigh. "Loki, I, I'm sorry. This never would have happened if I hadn't brought you to that party. If I hadn't just left you on your own and gone off to have fun. I should have kept an eye on you, watched over you like I was supposed to. I'm your big brother, it's my job to take care of you, protect you, and I failed and I am so sorry Loki, please believe me."

"I don't blame you Thor." Loki said and Thor heard him sniff and sigh as he no doubt tried to clean his face a bit.

"You should." Thor muttered. Loki just sniffed again.

Both brothers merely stayed there, sitting on opposite sides of the stall and staying silent until they heard a knock on the restroom door. It was time to go home.


End file.
